Fearless's Fear
by OneCutePug
Summary: Sometimes all someone needs is the reassurance that nobody's perfect; not even the fearless older brother.


**Another one-shot! Seriously, I am soo on a roll. Soon I'll actually have to start writing new ones instead of posting these old ones. I just realized I haven't been putting disclaimers on some of the other ones I've posted. *****GULP***** I don't own anything, in this one or in any of the others! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism! **

Title: Fearless's Fear

Rating: K

Raphael punched his punching bag with all the strength in his fists, over and over again. "DANG IT!" He swore. "Why the SHELL did I have to make a big, fat fool of myself…. AGAIN?" He swiftly jabbed the bag and then kicked it.

"Why did he have to 'slip a cockroach down my shell?' That little twerp!" Raph growled in anger. "Dang it, Mikey! Why'd ya do that?"

"That's 'cuz he's Mikey. It's his personality." A familiar voice rang out from the doorway. "Just like YOU are a hothead!"

Raph snorted. "Just like ya are a nerdy Space Heroes fanboy!" He whipped around to find Leo standing right behind him.

"Hey! I bet there are other Spaceniks out there!" Leo protested, much to Raph's amusement in proving himself right.

"Whatever ya say, Captain Ryan." He turned back to continue his workout, until Leo grabbed his wrist.

"Hold up a minute, Raph." Leo called out. Raph looked at his eldest brother in shock; he HATED people touching him for no good reason… How DARE Leo touched him!

"WHAT?" Raph snarled, fire gleaming in his eyes. Leo saw he touched a nerve and released the hothead's wrist very quickly. "What do ya want?"

"I, uh, well-"

"Spit it out already!" He snorted. "Sheesh, if you were going any slower you'd be going backwards!"

"I just wanted to talk to ya about the whole cockroach incident." The blue clad turtle admitted truthfully.

Raph glared at Leo with all the anger he could muster. "I don't wanna hear it, Leo!" He yelled. "I know, okay? I know." He added in a whisper.

Leo put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Raph, it's okay! Calm down!"

"It's NOT okay!" Raphael roared. "You aren't scared of anything! So why should I be? HUH?"

Leo looked a tad embarrassed, and his face heated up. "That's not true, Raph. Everyone's afraid of something."

Raph punched the worn out bag, turning away from his brother. "Oh, is that right? Then tell me, Leonardo, what is our 'Fearless Leader' here scared of?" He asked sarcastically.

Leo shuffled his feet. "I don't think that's appropriate-"

"See! You don't!" Raph screamed. "IT'S OBVIOUS! You're just trying to be the perfect big brother and try to make me feel-"

Leo couldn't take it anymore. "SNAKES!" Leo blurted out. "I don't like snakes… Like, at all!" He shuddered, imagining the slithery creatures.

Raph stopped mid-punch and turned around with a confused look. "Snakes?"

"Yeah," Leo admitted, not meeting his temperamental brother's eyes. "Snakes. And heights…"

"SNAKES?" Raph doubled over in laughter. "Of all things, ya are scared of snakes?" He roared with laughter, clutching his stomach and cackled at Leo's expense.

"Hey!" Leo faked being irritated. "You can't talk!" Leo was secretly happy to see him laugh though. Who knew how long it had been since his hotheaded little bro had actually laughed for real?

"I know, I know… But snakes? Really, Leo?" Raph wiped away a few leaking tears from his eyes.

"Don't tell the others! Please?" Leo suddenly begged. "I really don't want to wake up one morning with a giant rubber snake underneath my pillow!"

"Sure thing, Fearless. Ya secret is safe with me!" Raph held up a finger and mock slashed an 'X' over his heart. "Cross me heart!" He teased.

"Promise?" Leo held up a pinkie. Raph cocked his head and grinned.

"Promise!"

**Anyway, I wrote this after ****Cockroach Terminator**** (obviously), and while I was watching it, I noticed that when Leo started yelling at Raph in the Shellrazer, he seemed uncharacteristically upset. So yeah, sorry if he seems OOC. I was trying to make him kinda how he was in the episode! **


End file.
